Here & After
by bread-tie-twisty
Summary: They met at the tower, but how and what happens when the real Tae-Yong and Park Ha get together. What does Tae-Yong know- if anything?


As Park Ha looked at him, she knew that he was the real Tae-Yong. However she also knew that Lee Gak was in him. As they held hands Park Ha's depression and feelings of loss all disappeared. The man she loved was back in her life.

When Tae-Yong looked at Park Ha he knew instantly she knew he was Lee Gak as well. Not just the man from that day in New York, no, this Tae-Yong knew all the story and feelings his past life felt for this woman. Tae-Yong also saw the puzzled look on her face. She was probably wondering how he knew about them.

Park Ha was amazed to learn that when Tae-Yong and she were in New York, Tae-Yong actually kind of knew who she was. Through the years a young Tae-Yong had dreams of his past life. Just foggy visions, nothing really detailing what had happened. Like a person with amnesia, slowly gaining more information over time. He didn't know what his cousin Tae-Mu would do to him that day in New York- so he couldn't have avoided his future disappearance.

Tae-Yong explained to Park Ha that when he was in his coma for two years it felt like he was in his past life. He saw his life as the prince. Saw the death of what he thought was the princess and then experienced the jump into the future, where he met and fell in love with Park Ha. He experienced all the kisses and snuggles with her while his body was in the hospital bed. As soon as he left Park Ha on their wedding day and dealt with the death of Bu Yong he didn't experience anymore of Lee Gak's memories. Tae-Yong woke up from his coma, and although he hadn't moved in two years it felt like he hadn't missed a thing.

When Tae-Yong came out of his coma he looked up the rest of Lee Gak's life in the Joseon dynasty. Although he was a prince, Lee Gak refused to get married again after the removal of the princess. When Lee Gak died of illness at a young age a distant relative became the next king.

President Pyo made sure that he got Tae-Yong all his inheritance back from Tae-Mu, who had embezzled it and was now spending twenty years in prison. After he was all situated at the Home & Shopping Network, Tae-Yong went in search for Park Ha. He didn't reveal himself right away. Of course he left that sketch for her and here they were now at the tower.

After dating again as Tae-Yong and Park Ha for a few months, they had another wedding. This one however was attended by Tae-Yong and Park Ha's family, friends and co-workers.

Everyone Tae-Yong and Park Ha could think of were there except for the missing attendance of Man-Bo (green), Chi-San (yellow), and Yong-Sool (blue). Park Ha was pretty sure she had seen some people resembling them around Seoul, but they didn't seem to remember her. The reincarnations of them seemed to be living prosperously.

For their honeymoon, (which they couldn't have the first time married) they decided to go all the way back to New York and to rewrite it's bad memories for Tae-Yong. They stayed in the hotel suite for a solid 2 weeks and then explored the city for another two. Park Ha showed him all her favorite places there that weren't on the tour guide list. They spent a lot of time just walking around, holding hands and enjoying their surroundings with one another.

They eventually went back to South Korea and moved into Lee Gak's old room where they continued to spend a lot of time together.

(5 years after wedding)

Tae-Yong and Park Ha had it made. Every morning as the sun came through the windows of their rooftop house they smiled at each other and thought how lucky they both were.

Park Ha's fruit juice store had grown and now had a couple of locations around Seoul and Tae-Yong was doing great at the Network. Everyone at Home & Shopping felt he truly deserved his CEO position, making the company more profitable than it had been even during his grandmother's presidency. Tae-Yong had half the shares of the company and Park Ha shared ¼ with her sister Se Na after losing their birth mother to cancer a few years back.

Se Na had just gotten out of prison six months earlier and was now seeing a nice new guy and making sure to tell the whole truth to him and everyone else. She had learned the truth about Tae-Yong and Lee Gak and now spent a lot of time with her sister and brother-in-law. She was also a great aunt to her niece and nephews.

The first time Park Ha had gotten pregnant everyone had been overjoyed. Tae-Yong was so excited and concerned for his wife, he took leave from work 3 months prior to the due date. Since Park Ha had gotten hit by the car and had to have a liver transplant, she was considered a high risk pregnancy and was on bed rest most of the time. Eventually she gave birth to an adorable little boy that they named Tae Yong-Sool. He looked a lot like his father.

Only 7 months after giving birth to Sun Woo, Park Ha found out she was pregnant again and later gave birth to twins- a little girl, Tae Bu Yong and another little boy whom they named Tae Chi-San. They eventually got a dog too and called him Man-Bo because he was a _really_ smart dog.

All in all Bu Yong/Park Ha & Lee Gak/Tae-Yong got to love each other and they were extremely fortune for that.


End file.
